Mystery At Hogsmeade
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: Harry kisses Ginny, Percy's wife Has a baby, Harry jr., and over all of this, George is engaged to Malfoy's older sister, Rachel....and why is Ron flirting with Hermoine, even though he know's Malfoy likes her?
1. Kissing Harry

Mystery At Hogsmeade  
  
Chapter one- Kissing Harry  
  
"So," Said Hermoine turning to Harry and Ron. "What do you reckon we'll be doing this summer?" Harry raised his eyebrows. How could HE have any idea what kind of Slavery the Dursley's would put him through this year? "Dunno, don't really care." Harry said turning to Ron. Ron sighed. "Egypt Again. unless you come and stay." Harry felt bad for Ron. The temples were Supposed to be amazing, but after four years of going there. "Well, since I'm going to be a sixth year I'm going to London early this year and buying my books." Hermoine said. She smiled. "Malfoy won't be calling me a Mugblood anymore, especially when I learn how to mute him." She turned as the large red Steam Engine, The Hogwarts Express pulled up. Ron picked up his trunk, and with a grunt he stepped onto the train, Harry and Hermoine following. They walked into the first empty compartment and then got settled in.  
  
"Do you believe that I have lived through more than any man could?" Harry asked his friends. Ron nodded and tried to lift his trunk to the overhead compartment. "And you still only have that scar." Harry felt the tips of his fingers go over this thunderbolt scar. Harry lifted his trunk into the overhead compartment and then turned to Ro and Hermoine. "What?" Harry asked Hermoine, who was hiding giggles. Hermoine turned to Ron. "Remember when Hagrid's Hippogriff, shredded Malfoy?" Harry smiled. He remembered that day in their third year when Hagrid was their Care For Magical Creatures Teacher. He had told the class that Hippogriff's are easily offended, but Malfoy didn't listen. Just then the train started. Ron leaned back in his seat and gazed out the window. Suddenly Red Haired Ginny, Ron's little sister stuck her head in the compartment door. "Can I ride with you? The Only other place is with Malfoy." She made a gagging sound and then Beamed when Hermoine nodded a silent 'yes.' Harry slid down the bench to make room for her. Ron and Hermoine exchanged a glance. Then they looked to Harry. "Remember when we were learning to read Palms?" Hermoine asked. Harry nodded. Well, I read Ginny's palm, and she's supposed to fall in love with a famous man." Ron looked at him. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Hermoine I though you didn't believe in that stuff." Harry said. "Honestly Harry, the reason she didn't believe it was because the teacher said you had a death omen." Ron said. Harry looked over to Ginny. Her Strawberry Blonde hair was shining in the sun. Her eyes started to glitter. "Hey Maybe Mum will let you stay at our place this summer!" Ron said suddenly to  
  
Hermoine and Harry. Harry shrugged. "I'll ask." He said. Just then Hermoine stood up, had on her forehead. "I had almost forgotten!" she said. "Dean Tomas has my Herbolgy book!" She turned to Ron. "Wanna come with?" she asked. He nodded. "It's too quiet in there." he said. And then they left. There was silence in the train for some time. Then finally Ginny spoke, "Would it ruin your friend ship with Ron if we fell in love?" Harry turned to her. She was looking at her shoes, she looked ready to cry. " I dunno why?" Harry asked. Suddenly Ginny started to cry. Harry felt compassion on her and wrapped his arm around her sholders. Then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him as he pulled away. Harry looked to the floor letting his arm slowly slide back to his side. Then she put her hand on Harry's cheek and looked at him. "Ron'll be mad about this" she said, pushing his lips angst hers. Harry suddenly pulled away. "So will Hermoine." He said leaning over and kissing her gently. Suddenly he heard a snicker. He pulled away to see Hermoine and Ron standing there. Behind them, was Malfoy. "Potter's kissing a Mudblood lover!" he said. 


	2. Chaoter 2 - Truth?

Late Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY SORT. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 -Truth?  
  
Malfoy walked away laughing. Ginny went a deep red color. Ron looked at her then to Harry. Hermoine gasped. "H-H-Harry,.you have not idea what you just did!" she told him. Harry looked to the floor. Then Malfoy appeared again. He had an apple in his hand. "He knew what he was doing." He told them coolly. "She told him, 'Ron will be mad' and then kissed him, then probably feeling pity on her he said 'so will Hermoine' and then he kissed her." Malfoy laughed again and then hucked his half eaten apple at Harry. "Oh, one of these days I'm going to hurt him bad." Said Ron. Hermoine turned to him. "Ron you can plan Malfoy's death later." She told him. "I want to hear Harry's Explanation." Ron turned to his teary eyed little sister. "And Ginny's." He added. "Ron, you know all about my crush,." Ginny started. Ron rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well, you were both gone, and he was here and." Her voice trailed off. Hermoine turned to Harry. "Your turn." She said. Harry sat up taking several deep breaths. "Well?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him. "I dunno what happened." He said. "She started to cry and the next thing I knew." He looked at them. "You do believe me right?" He asked. Ron turned to Hermoine. "Do you believe them?" he asked. Hermoine bit her lower lip as she thought. Then she turned and she pulled out her wand. She pointed it a Ginny's nose. "Abico!" she whispered. "Did you tell the truth?" She asked her. Ginny nodded and a green light appeared at the end of Hermoine's wand. Ron nodded. "Green for truth, Red for false.." he muttered. Hermoine turned to Harry. " Did you kiss her, or did she kiss you?" Ron asked. Harry looked up. "Both." He said, feeling his heart thump agnst his chest. A green spark appeared at the tip of the wand. He sighed. This was going to be a long trip home. Hermoine looked at her watch and sighed. "We have a half hour till we get to Kings Cross." She said. "Ginny come with me and we'll change into our muggle dresses." Ginny nodded and left with Hermoine. As soon as the girls were out of ear shot Ron spoke to Harry. "Why'd you kiss her?" Harry turned to Ron, then to the window. "I really don't know Ron, I guess that when I kissed her cheek she too it the worng way, or just Misunderstood." Ron looked at the floor. "Can you forgive me?" Harry asked. Ron looked up. Then he walked over and hit Harry on the Back. "You can still come and stay for the summer." He said. Harry smiled. Suddenly they realized they had wasted ten minutes and started to change into their muggle clothes. Five minutes later the girls came back. "Ron we've got to hurry!" Said Hermoine. "We'll be at the station in TEN MINUTES!" Harry and Ron spent those last ten minutes pulling out trunks. Harry kept his eyes down and tried to avoid eye contact with Ginny. Suddenly the train stopped. They were at Kings Cross. "Lets go." Ron said. "I want to get home." Harry smiled. "Truth." He said. 


	3. Chapter 3- The Weaslys

Chapter 3 The Weasly's home  
  
Harry stumbled off the train and dragged his trunk to the barrier. Harry gently leaned angst the wall and fell through. He looked for the Dursley's. There was no Mistaking them, even without Dudley. Harry hurried over to them. "Can I spend the summer at Ron's?" He asked. Uncle Vernon Beamed, "As long as you don't write to us!" He told Harry. They turned and left. Harry ran over to where the Weasly's were. "I can stay!" he said. Ron beamed. But then Harry realized that he'd be spending a whole summer with not only Ron, but also Ginny. Ron must have realized it too, because he groaned under his breath. "Well now, Let's go!" Mrs. Weasly called out. So everyone pulled their trunks to where Mr. Weakly had parked the car. Ron popped the trunk and they stuffed their trunks in. All the kids slid into the backseat. Halfway home a voice whispered in Harry's ear; "Percy's wife Penelope just had a baby.." Another voice not so different from the other added. ".His name is Harry Jr." Harry spun around, behind him Were Fred George and even Hermoine. Ron spun around. He sighed. "I though you were Percy." He told George. Fred laughed. "Like we'd ever be a Humgous Bighead like him!" Harry turned around to see the Weasly's Home. "Home." Ginny whispered. Ron sighed too. Harry loved the Weasly's home. The white stone house reminded him of heaven. From behind him he heard the trunk open and Fred and George scrambled to hide. Everyone piled out of the car. Harry saw Hermoine peek up over his trunk. Harry almost laughed out loud but chose not to. Ron Set Harry's owl cage on the ground, Harry looked at it. "Odd." He said. "Hedwig was in there this morning." Suddenly Mr. Weasly pulled Harry's trunk out of the way to reveal Fred, George, and Hermoine. "Hullo." Said Fred. "Well." Hermoine said climbing out. "That was a quick ride." George climbed out after her, Fred following. George picked up Hedwig's Empty cage. "Is your owl sick?" he asked. "I heard Owl's go invisible when their ill." Fred elbowed him. "Are you stupid? Scabbers, was the only one who disappeared when he was ill. He was a rat, not an owl." George looked at the cage. "Sorry Harry." He said. Ron tried to pick up his trunk. "Hey Hermoine!" Fred called. "Do some sort of spell! We can't lift the trunks!" Hermoine walked over to them. " Fred, I would guess that YOU could do a first year spell!" Fred turned pink. "Ok then, I'll do it, but if there's a explosion of any sort, run!" He said pulling out his wand." Harry watched as all their trunks were lifted into the air. Mrs. Weasly didn't take this well. "FRED GET THOSE IN THE HOUSE OR ELSE I'M GONNA!" Suddenly she was looking at George. "Where's your brother?" she asked. "Mum, you blinked, you should know by now that when you blink that's trouble for us." George told her. 


End file.
